Skills
A skill is either an action that you can choose during the game to teach your pupils or which will give you some other enhancements. Starting skills The six skills that you start with are all activated skills. from pupils at the table. If only one pupil is targeted is affected by , they will become Attentive Not an accurate description. It should read "Removes up to 5 from each pupil at the table. If only one pupil has removed, they will become Attentive"| Retire 5 pour chaque élève de la table. Si un seul des élèves ciblés est affecté par ,il devient Attentive}} . | Tous les élèves de la table perdent 2 . }} . | Les élèves dans la colonne sélectionnée perdent 2 . }} 2. This skill bypass their points. | L'élève ciblé perd 2. Le skill passe au travers de ses . }} . Note: Does NOT remove critical statuses! | L'élève perd un état négatif et un . Note : ça n'enlève PAS un état critique.}} . | L'élève ciblé perd 4 .}} = Locked Skills = Later in the game other skills can be unlocked. These skills could be either activated or passive. Activated skills | }} . If they are defeated, their score is increased by +1.5 points. | }} , one pupil in the class becomes "attentive" | }} . | }} .| Tous les élèves de la classe perdent 2 .}} . If a pupil has a negative status, this skill bypasses their points. | Les élèves de la table perdent 3 . Si un élève a un état négatif, le savoir passe à travers ses points d'ennui .}} . If they are defeated, their score is increased by +0.5 points. | L'élève ciblé perd 3 . S'il est battu, il reçoit +0.5 point à sa note.}} . This skill bypasses their points for one self-control point per pupil.| }} . For every lost you earn 1 self-control point. | }} per turn and can no longer be targeted.| L'élève ciblé traivaille seul jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il perd 1 à chaque tour et ne peut plûs etre ciblé }} during the next 3 turns. If the bomb defeats them, all pupils at the table around them lose 2 .| }} during the nest 3 turns. They will then become "highly attentive". | }} . They then lose 2 . | }} and becomes "Highly Attentive". | }} . | }} each turn.| }} . | Tout les élèves de la table perdent 3 .}} . | }} . | }} . This skill bypasses their boredom. | }} . If they are defeated, the other pupils at the table become "Attentive". | }} from pupils at the table. Every pupil who was affected by will become "Attentive". | }} Passive Other Skills After class skills You can use one of these skills after a class. 1 Certain skills(from leveling up) increase this amount. 2 This skill will not show if you finished a mission and wait to pick a new mission. It will also only work on students you have beaten during the class. Item skills You can buy these items with Budget 3 Some skills increase the amount of self-control points restored. Additional skills